stinkyslapoopllcfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
Danny or Danny The Cat is a main character in Cuddles & Catbug. He is a Bananas till the end teammate he was also Greg's Pet He is Voiced By Brian Drummond. Bio Silkie was created as Larva M3-19 by Killer Moth for use in an army of giant mutant moths to overthrow and dominate Jump City. However, Killer Moth had to set back certain parts of his plan when his spoiled daughter Pony, angry about her recent abandonment by her boyfriend "Fang", decided to blackmail Cuddles into becoming her date for her Junior Prom. The plan failed spectacularly, and upon the destruction of the moth control device by Robin, all the mutant moths reverted from adult into larva state. Lilly secretly took Silkie home to the tower and gave it to Greg Heffley when he found out. Biography Silkie has also appeared in almost every Teen Titans Go! episode. As seen in the episode La Larva de Amor, Starfire loves Silkie so much that she attacks her friends when they fail to keep track of him. Also in the same episode, Silkie develops a, extremly onesided, relationship with a Mexican woman known as Sonia Conchita Hernández, and saves her from Carlos. It is shown in the episode, Driver's Ed, the berries that Starfire has are bad for him. They make his face swollen and puffy. Appearance Silkie is a small pink mutant moth larva with light green eyes. He has six nub-like legs, and two antennae. He also seems to have a spot-like design on his body. Inside his mouth he has pointed yellow teeth resembling those of a dog. Episode Appearances Episodes Focusing on Silkie *La Larva de Amor *Starliar *Brain Food *Missing *Dreams Other Appearances Season One * Legendary Sandwich *Driver's Ed *Dog Hand *Double Trouble *Dude Relax *Laundry Day (cameo) *Hey Pizza! *You're Fired *Super Robin (cameo) *Parasite *Meatball Party *Staff Meeting *Terra-ized *Artful Dodgers (cameo) *Burger vs. Burrito *Matched (cameo) *Colors of Raven *Books *Starfire the Terrible *Caged Tiger (cameo) *Second Christmas (cameo) *Nose Mouth *Legs *In and Out *Little Buddies *Uncle Jokes (cameo) *Real Magic (cameo) Season Two *Man Person * Money Grandma * I See You '' (cameo)'' *Team Stealers (mentioned by Jamie) Comics * Food Fright * Party Party * Go Fish! (cameo on cover) * Mystery Box * Girls' Night In Trivia *A running gag in the series is that Silkie throws up in nearly every episode he is in, since Nose Mouth. *Silkie mostly appeared as an obstacle in Teen Titans Go! ''games. *In the original series, Silkie is a mutated moth larva created by the villain Killer Moth. Beast Boy secretly takes him in but then gives him to Starfire, who ends up being his permanent keeper. *It is revealed in "Starliar" that his favorite food is canned seafood. *Silkie resorts to eating nearly everything he comes across when he's not fed within a certain time frame. He's even willing to eat the contents of Beast Boy's litter pan. *In Dog Hand, It is shown that Silkie's deepest wish is to evolve and grow wings. *Raven uses Silkie to act as "Princess Silkie Soft" when she plays with her Pretty Pretty Pegasus figures. *Beast Boy has also been shown transforming into a Silkie in La Larva de Amor. *Silkie gets spliced together with a rabbit by B'Wana Beast in You're Fired! *When Silkie eats Tamaranean berries in Driver's Ed and swells up, it is a subtle reference to the original series when Starfire fed him zorka berries from Tamaran and he became enormous. *Silkie is quite possibly the luckiest character on the show, as seen in La Larva de Amor. He averted death and disaster many times without trying. *Silkie also gained immortality upon eating the Legendary Sandwich until he threw the sandwich up. *Despite being male, Starfire bought Silkie a bikini. *Tara Strong revealed in an interview that she provides Silkie's voice. *Bumgorf, a term Starfire calls Silkie in many episodes, was originally used in the original series. It's a term of endearment meaning something along the lines of prodigy or child. * Various pictures of Silkie in various costumes can be seen in the hallway leading to the Titans' rooms. The costumes include a bee, a flower, and Batman. * In some episodes, his eyes are dark grey, while in others, they are green. * In Matched Silkie is referred to as a "bug of the cloth". This may be otherwise meant as a bed bug. **Or since Silkie represents the common Silk Worm used to create Silk ( A type of "cloth" ) * It is revealed in Starliar that Silkie dislikes Tofu. * Silkie is one of the two TTG! characters outside of the Teen Titans to be made into merchandise by Jazwares, the other being Trigon. *Tara Strong replaced Dee Bradley Baker for voicing Silkie. * Tara Strong voices Silkie in her Bubbles Voice in Missing. * In Missing , when Silkie is picked up, he makes a noise the Zombie makes in the video game Terraria. * Silkie seems to be very close to Beast boy, he is seen hanging out with him in various episodes and in Missing, Beast Boy gave Silkie a bath. * It is seen in In and Out ''and ''Little Buddies ''that Silkie eats anything, in In and Out, Beast Boy invented a new game called "What's Inside a Silkie" and pulled out a top hat. In Little Buddies, Silikie ate Pain Bot . *As of Money Grandma, Silkie has six outfits, with two jobs associated with some of them, a hennin it wears as Princess Silkie Soft, a crown it wore temporarily after eating the Legendary Sandwich, a two piece bikini Starfire bought for it in Hey Pizza!, a clerical collar for his job as an ordained priest in Matched, a pair of glasses it gained when Beast Boy accidentally made it smart in Brain Food, and a suit and necktie and a gavel for it's job as a political debate moderator in Money Grandma. *Robin and George Washington understood Silkie's questions and comments during the presidential debate in Money Grandma. Gallery The gallery for Silkie can be viewed here.